Abstract The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) was originally established in 1985 as an Institutional Shared Resource. In 1991, it was integrated into the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) as a Cancer Center Shared Resource. FCSR delivers high-throughput, multi-dimensional cell analysis and cell sorting using state- of-the-art equipment for Cancer Therapy & Research Center (CTRC) members. The FCSR is a University of Texas Health Sciences Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA) shared resource that is co-managed by the CTRC. The FCSR supports the research projects of the CTRC members who investigate all aspects of cancer, including but not limited to, basic science studies into the mechanisms of tumorigenesis and clinical-based cancer studies including treatment-focused research such as testing novel anti-tumor drugs. Therefore, the instrumentation in the FCSR and its highly qualified staff are vital for the success of the cancer research enterprise. Managing such a facility requires a highly specified and knowledgeable skill set to successfully operate and grow such a facility. To this end and to better facilitate cancer research and increased productivity of the flow cytometry core, Dr. Daniel was appointed as a full-time Technical Director in January 2010 and Director in 2012. He no longer performs his own research, but dedicates his time to assist other scientist research needs in flow cytometry and cancer biology. His knowledge of flow cytometry and cancer immunology is critical to many researchers at UTHSCSA. This application will support 60% of his salary to help offset increasingly tight budget constraints. As a side benefit, freed up institutional funds would allow for much needed computer upgrades and other FCSR improvements that are outside the scope of current CCSG but would have a positive impact on cancer research in the FCSR. Continuing education for Dr. Daniel in cytometry and cancer biology is crucial to the continued success of his facility and the types of services/knowledge he can offer the cancer research enterprise at UTHSCSA. This award will allow much needed travel funds to continue his education in flow cytometry and cancer biology so he can continue to be effective in his supportive role to local cancer researchers.